CUPCAKES 2(really an alternate version of jumpcakes)
by jantremendous
Summary: Rated 4 MATURE ADUENCIES FOR GORE SCENES READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED MUST READ IF YOU READ JUMPCAKES AND ORIGINAL CUPCAKES ;D


The air was warm, the sun was shining, and all of Ponyville was having a glorious day. The town square was bustling and crowded. Busy ponies were making their busy way through the streets. All the pony folk seemed to have somewhere to be. All, Except John. His place was in the sky, As he was a spriggan, he had pixie wings, though he still maintained his elucidator and blackwyrm coat as for the civilians to notice him . He freely tore through the air, speeding one way and the next. He buzzed the tree tops and raced the wind. The spriggan swooped over a schoolyard to say hi to his best friends the cutie mark crusaders, much to their delight. Climbing several hundred feet, he dove, going as fast as he could. Seconds before hitting the ground, his pixie wings flew open and he took off back into the clear blue. Jonathan felt alive.

Then he remembered that he had somewhere to be; he supposed to meet with his girlfriend, Pinkie Pie in five minutes. He'd gotten so caught up in his exercises that he nearly forgot.

Pinkie had asked John to meet her at Sugar cube Corner at three. She didn't say why or what they'd be doing, but John knew that with Pinkie, it could be anything. He wasn't sure if she really wanted to go, though. He was so engaged with his stunts that he almost thought about blowing Pinkie off to continue flying. But, john's conscience got the better of him. He knew that it would hurt Pinkie's feelings; after all, she said it was going to be something special just for a special couple like themselves. He considered it and thought "why not." What did he have to lose? Heck, it might be more pranking. Pinkie might have found a bunch more fun stuff to pull off on folks. They'd so much fun the last time. john kicked it into overdrive, mostly to make for lost time, and sped to his appointment.

When he walked into the store, he was immediately greeted with his host bouncing in excitement.

"Yay, you're here, you're here. I've been waiting all day."Said the jumping pony.

"Sorry if I'm a little late, Pinkie. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time." John apologized.

Pinkie giggled and responded, her tone gleefully reassuring, "Oh that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes. I've been so excited thinking about all fun stuff we're gonna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breath I've been so happy."

John gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. he always appreciated his girlfriend, Pinkie's friendly, outgoing way of life, but her overabundant enthusiasm almost creeped him out. John was polite, however. If Pinkie was got this worked up, then it must good; whatever it was.

"So, you ready to get started, My canterlot knight? I've got everything all ready." The pink one said. John psyched himself up. " You betcha, Pinkie. You what do ya got planed? We gonna prank somebody? I got a couple of good ones I've been thinking about. Or maybe you got some stunts you think I should try? Or maybe…"

"MAKING CUPCAKES!" Pinkie happily announced.

"Baking"? John was Happy. "Pinkie, you know I'm not good with baking. Remember the last time?"

"Oh that's not a problem at all. I only need your help making them. I'll be doing most of the work." Pinkie explained.

John thought about it for a second and replied, "Well, alright, I guess that's ok. What exactly do need me to do"?

"That's the spirit. Here you go." Pinkie handed john a cupcake.

John was puzzled "I thought I was helping you bake."

"You will be. I made this one just for you before you got here.

"So, is this like taste testing or something?"

"Sorta" Pinkie said.

John examined the pastry and popped it into his mouth. He chewed a bit and swallowed. Not bad.

"Ok, now what?" John asked.

"Now," Pinkie informed "You take a nap."

Upon hearing that, John felt lightheaded. His world spun and ,seconds later, he dropped to the floor.

When John regained conciseness, he found himself in a dark room with only his black jeans intact and shirtless, now being able to see his 6-pack. He tried to shake his head but found that the taut leather strap kept it firmly in place. He struggled to move, but the braces around his chest and limbs glued himself to the upright planks. His legs were spread wide apart. The only part of him not tied down were his wings as the frame was backless. As he writhed, Pinkie jumped into her boyfriend's line of sight.

"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started." She gleefully stated. She was pushing a cart covered with a cloth.

"Pinkie, what's going on? I can't move!" John said in a worry.

"Well, duh, you're tied down." Pinkie chided "That's why you can't move. I didn't think you needed to told that."

"But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make cupcakes."

"You are helping. You see. I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more."

"Special ingredient"? John was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient"?

Pinkie giggled and responded "You, silly."

John's eyes widen, his face contorted in fear. Then he started to laugh "Woo, really got me there, Pinkie pie. I mean, tricking me into thinking I'm gonna get made to a cupcake. I gotta tell you, this the best prank yet. You win, you're the best."

Pinkie giggled even more. "Aw, thanks john. But I haven't done pranks today, so I can't accept your praise."

John was struggling again. "Pinkie, come on, this isn't funny."

"Then why were you laughing"? Pinkie grabbed the cloth and whipped it off the cart. The top of the tray contained various sharp medical tools and knives carefully organized and ready. There was a medicine bag and several other objects next to them.

John was now in full panic mode. He was starting to hyperventilate. His mind was racing and he tried to reason with the pink pony. "You can't do this Pinkie! I'm your boyfriend!"

"I know you are and that's why I'm so happy it's that I've got you here. We get to share your last moments together, just you and me." She was skipping again.

"But, the other ponies will wonder where I am. When the other pegasi make it to the world tree, they'll come looking for me and then you'll get found out." John was desperate.

"Oh, John" Pinkie said "Don't worry, there are plenty of pegasi to take care of some epic fails and protecting this world. And besides, no will find out. I mean, how long do you think I've been doing this?" And with that the lights suddenly came to life and showcased the rest the room.

"Oh god, no" John reeled in horror at the image presented to him. The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Pinkie Pie flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails danced around the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were stuck on the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and flesh of past ponies. John cringed at the center piece on the table nearest to him. The heads of four foals, their eyes closed like they were sleeping, wearing party hats made from their own skin. He recognized one of them as Apple Bloom's classmate. His eyes darted back and forth and then gazed up at the patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled in red.

John's attention was stolen by a party horn unfurling and tickling his nose. He saw Pinkie Pie standing in front of him. The party pony was wearing a dress quilted from cutie marks. On her back fluttered six Pegasus wings, all different colors. As she skipped in excitement, her necklace of unicorn horns loudly clacked together.

"Like it"? She asked "I made it myself."

John pleaded. "Pinkie please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Oh Jonathan, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now." "Number?" John thought to himself, if she meant number like DEATH number, it meant two things for his girlfriend; 's practicing Satanism or 's being possessed. But most likely 99.9% it's number 2.

"Aww don't be sad John" Pinkie said "Look this'll cheer you up. I brought you a friend."

Out of seemingly nowhere, Pinkie displayed a blue and yellow painted skull. It was about pony sized, but it had a very defining feature: a beak.

John was freaking out. "Is…is that…is…that?"

"Hey, John dude lets hang together. These ponies are lame-os. Dweebs dweebs dweebs." Pinkie mimicked. "I caught her right before she left town. Remember when I left the party for about twenty minutes? That wasn't enough time to play with her of course, I had to wait till after the party to do that. But boy am I glad I did. It was worth for the flavor alone. Griffons taste like two animals at once, it's amazing. I know she didn't have number like everyone else in Ponyville, but when was I gonna get another chance to try a griffon. I hindsight, I probably should have asked where she came from so I can get more, but I forgot. I'll tell you what though, she was quite the fighter. Lasted a long time, which was fun for me, I got chance to play with somebody other than a pony and try new things. It's too bad she had such a potty mouth. She said so much bad stuff, I had to take her tongue out. You know, bad language makes for bad feelings, John."

John didn't have anything to say. He just sobbed and writhed.

"Well" Pinkie said, putting the skull down" that's enough reminiscing, it's time to begin." She picked up a scalpel and walked over to john's right flank. Without any flair, she placed the blade an inch above his cutie mark's which the first one is supposed to be a cross that says "STRENGTH" across it, the second one was supposed to represent a shield with an X made out of elucidators' and started a circular cut around it. His lungs working overtime, John shouted in pain and tried desperately to pull away. But the braces held him still. Finishing the incision, Pinkie grabbed the curved skinning knife from the tray. She worked it under the skin and sliced the hide away from the muscle. John grinded his teeth as he tearfully watched as his own flesh came off. Pinkie then moved to the other side and completed the other flank. Once she was done, Pinkie held up both cutie marks in front of her boyfriend and started waving them like pompoms. John just whimpered. His shoulder's burned.

Placing the skin down, Pinkie selected the large butcher knife and walked behind Jonathon.

"Hope you don't mind, I think I'm gonna wing it now. " Pinkie laughed. She grabbed the left one and played with it for a second. Then, stretching the wing out, she brought the blade down at the base. Instantly, John screamed and thrashed his first set of wing appendage's , which are two sets on each side, it's basically one small wing above a bigger one, then the other side it's the same just mirrored. The movement threw off Pinkie Pies aim. She tried to hit the mark again but missed wide and put a huge slice in her boyfriends back.

"John, you gotta stay still or I'll keep missing."

She took another whack and hit the target. She swung again and again, blood spraying into the air, but realized she wasn't getting anywhere. The blade just wasn't going through the bone.

"Hmm, I guess I forgot to sharpen it. I'll try something else." She stated as she tossed the knife over her shoulder; the blade embedding itself in the table.

The Brave john heard the sound of a metal box opening and closing.

"Got it! Say john, why do they call it a hack saw? It doesn't hack; hacking is what Geeks do. This is a saw. I don't get it."

Pinkie placed the tool over the last attempt. It effortlessly sailed through the bone and skin. The painful feeling of the teeth grinding biting into him made John want to vomit. He watched helplessly as both sets of wings flew over his head and land with a fluff on the table. Pinkie moved the next and started sawing. John struggled this time; He hadn't given up trying to fight because he knew God was with him and he kept repeating a verse to himself "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for god's with me". Then the sawing abruptly paused. Pinkie was only half way done, the wing hanging off by only a sliver.

"Hey John" she piped up "think fast"

Suddenly, she yanked the wing as hard as sure could. The bone snapped but the skin held tight. The pull ripped a long strip flesh down john's back to his rump. The unexpected trauma caused his body to seize. He felt the warm release between legs as his pelvis tensed up. John's loud, unending melody of gospel worship filled the room. Unable to catch his breath, he blacked out

He woke up an hour later, unharmed and his wings intact and all. He was in his bed with pinkie pie sitting on a couch close to his side of the bed, Pinkie knew he had a bad dream because she used her PINKIE SENSE to look inside of the dream. John was about to ask what happened when she awnsered "You had a bad dream where i almost killed you and i cut off your wings and tattoos?". And john awnsered "Yeah" John smirked

THE END :D

LESSON LEARNED KIDS, DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT AND DON'T MAKE BAD CHOICES

RELIGION AIMED CHRISTIANTITY , LIKE ALWAYS


End file.
